Items
:Main article: Incubators Incubators are capsules that contain other items and different types of DNA, depending on the Incubator. They can also range from small to large. There are two usual ways to obtain incubators: *via the Market *via Battle Cash is the premium currency of the game. Often used to purchase other items or to skip waiting times for actions such as unlocking an Incubator. Coins are the common currency of the game and are used mostly to evolve your Creatures (along with the required amount of DNA). :See also: Encounters * Drones are used to collect DNA from creatures. Each creature MUST be in range of your current position. The current maximum range is roughly 150m. * Drone Usage: *# JWA - Jurassic World Alive - requires physical location capability as well as connection to the internet and a JWA server provided by Ludia. *## Warning: Ludia strongly warns against modifying the location being broadcast by your device. Doing so could cause problems with game usage. *# Open your JWA game. Select the map button, at the bottom center of the screen. See the picture: *# Locate creatures in your area. There is a radar circle above the Map button. *## Note: There may be a creature very close to your position when you open the game. If you want it act quickly. It may quickly go out of range. *## Note: The map should show the geographic area you are in at any given time. Yes, you MUST physically move closer to the desired creature until it is in range. The further you are from it the less time your battery will last. *# When a creature is in range, tap it. *# Select Launch, and guide the drone over the target area on the creature. One will appear at a time. *# There will be 3 or more per creature with a solid circle in the center. *# Guide the drone so that the target finder is as close to the circle as possible. *# Lift your contact and release a dart. *# The closer to the circle the dart lands the more DNA you will collect. *## After the first strike the creature will begin to try to escape and the next circle will be smaller. *## After your darts or the battery in the drone is used up, you can collect the creature. *## If you have collected enough DNA with the darts the creature can be hatched. *## If you have not collected enough then you will need more to hatch. * Darts are used to obtain DNA during encounters with Creatures. * They can be found in Incubators or at Supply Drops. * The drone is powered by a battery. The battery refills automatically immediately after each encounter but will go empty with each usage. The further from your position the faster it will run out. * Used to increase the range of your Drone from 150m to 200m if you are a VIP player. :Main article: Scent Capsules Scent Capsules are items that last for a short period of time and are used to attract creatures to the player's position. Category:Items